Captain American't/My Supernatural Sweet 16
Season 2, Episode 17: Captain American't/My Supernatural Sweet 16 Aired: January 23, 2012 Previous: My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O Next: WWe Bought a Zoo/2 Broke Powerpuff Girls Captain American't/My Supernatural Sweet 16 is the 17th episode of MAD Season 2, and the 43rd overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Captain American't: Can Steve Rogers defeat the Red Skull and make it to the performance of his 2:30 show? We'd say he Captain American't! My Supernatural Sweet 16: The Winchester Brothers from Supernatural face the scariest monster yet: a teenage girl named Ashlyn. Unfortunately they realized they have wrong address, they supposed to took 666 but instead took 664 Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Mila Kunis escorts a lucky officer to a Military Ball. #Opening Scene #'Captain American't' (Movie Parody of Captain America: the First Avenger) #Animated Marginals segment #Stork has napkins that aren't wrinkled (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Ghost Rider's Training Wheels (Spoof on Ghost Rider) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animation by Mark Marek) #Tomato, Tomahto (Cartoon) #How I Left Your Brother (at a Highway Rest Stop) (TV Parody of How I Met Your Mother) (Cartoon segment) #Mouse doesn't want cheese at the end of Applebee's Maze (Restaurant Parody of Applebee's) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Bomb Surfboard (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Clifford's Notes (TV and Book Parody of Clifford the Big Red Dog ''and Spoof on CliffsNotes) (Ad Parodies segment) #The Tin Man steals the heart (Spoof on the Tin Man from MGM's ''the Wizard of Oz) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'My Supernatural Sweet 16' (TV Parody of My Super Sweet 16 ''and ''Supernatural) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from My Supernatural Sweet 16) Sam says, "I can't believe I got a skull as a party favor!" and Dean says, "I can't believe that I found shoes for the dress!" (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the very first time Ghost Rider appeared, and the only time My Super Sweet 16 gets parodied. *This is the 2nd time Clifford the Big Red Dog appeared. *This is the third time Supernatural and How I Met Your Mother appeared. *In the "Stork has napkins that aren't wrinkled" cartoon, the half of the music is from Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard from Episode 29. *Fred Tatasciore and Tara Strong do the voices of Rick and Mouse, just like Storybook Weaver and Storybook Weaver DeLuxe. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Bucky, Big Kid, Dad, Stork, and Possessed Girl's Dad *Brian T. Delaney - Jack Black, Kid, and Sam Winchester *Will Friedle - Captain America and DJ *Jim Meskimen - Chester Phillips, Teacher, Doctor, and Ashlyn's Dad *Rachel Ramras - Lady Gaga, Girl, and Tomato *Kevin Shinick - Abraham Erskine, Red Skull, Dean Winchester, Gollum, Tin Man, Johnny Blaze, Devil's Dad, How I Left Your Brother (at a Highway Rest Stop) Announcer, and the MAD News Anchor *Tara Strong - Margaret Carter, Ashlyn, Kid's Mom, and Mouse *Fred Tatasciore - Nick Fury, Devil, Rick and Clifford's Notes Announcer Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:January 2012 Episodes